lly_yugioh_zelda_comicfandomcom-20200214-history
Detroit (LLY comic)
"''Detroit is called the Motor city because they make alot of cars here with the big 3 but its also home to the colony of Hylians,gorons,zoras & many more races that live here"~Zelda (LLY)' 'Detroit' in real life Detroit is the most populous city in the U.S. state of Michigan, and is the seat of Wayne County, the most populous county in the state. It is a primary business, cultural, financial and transportation center in the Metro Detroit area, a region of 5.2 million people, and serves as a major port on the Detroit River connecting the Great Lakes system to the Saint Lawrence Seaway. It was founded on July 24, 1701, by the French explorer and adventurer Antoine Laumet de La Mothe, sieur de Cadillac. The Detroit area emerged as a significant metropolitan region within the United States as construction of a regional freeway system was completed in the 1950s and 1960s. With these commuting ties allowing social and economic integration across a larger area, the Detroit name sometimes refers to the three-county Urban Area (population 3,734,090, area of 1,337 square miles (3,460 km2), as of the 2010 United States Census), the six-county Metropolitan Statistical Area (2010 Census population of 4,296,250, area of 3,913 square miles (10,130 km2)), or the nine-county Combined Statistical Area (2010 Census population of 5,218,852, area of 5,814 square miles (15,060 km2)). The Detroit–Windsor area, a commercial link straddling the Canada–U.S. border, has a total population of about 5,700,000.The Detroit metropolitan region currently holds roughly one-half of the state's population. Known as the world's traditional automotive center, "Detroit" is a metonym for the American automobile industry and an important source of popular music legacies celebrated by the city's two familiar nicknames, the Motor City and Motown.Other nicknames arose in the 20th century, including City of Champions beginning in the 1930s for its successes in individual and team sport, The D, D-Town, Hockeytown (a trademark owned by the city's NHL club, the Red Wings), Rock City (after the Kiss song "Detroit Rock City"), and The 313 (its telephone area code). Detroit's auto industry was an important element of the American "Arsenal of Democracy" supporting the Allied powers during World War II. Between 2000 and 2010 the city's population fell by 25 percent, changing its ranking from the nation's 10th largest city to 18th. In 2010, the city had a population of 713,777, more than a 60 percent drop down from a peak population of over 1.8 million at the 1950 census, indicating a serious and long-running decline of Detroit's economic strength. Commensurate with the shift of population and jobs to its suburbs or other states, the city has had to adjust its role within the larger metropolitan area. Downtown Detroit has seen an increased role as an entertainment hub in the 21st century, with the opening of three casinos, new stadiums, and a riverfront revitalization project. However, many neighborhoods remain distressed. The state governor declared a financial emergency in March 2013, appointing an emergency manager. On July 18, 2013, Detroit filed the largest municipal bankruptcy case in U.S. history. 'Detroit in LLY' in LLY Detroit is also home for the Hyrule colony that want to live in secret places that no one dare look its usealy in old builtings, (Hylians, Sheikahs, Kokiri,Gerudos & Skullians) rivers areas(Hylians & Zoras) ,woods(Skullkids,Kokiri, Dekuscubs), & some times under ground (Gorons & Dekuscubs) most of the Hylian colony hide thier ears with long hair while they got use to the motorcity lifestlye . Gerudos they gotten use to the Motorcity lifestyle since the city is mosty run by African-American community . Kokiri they live in the houses that has trees from the Kokiri forset much like Zelda & Mai's apartments area that no one uses the fount door to enter its because the Kokiri live there to be safe. Sheikahs they only come out in the city at night but they still want to protech the Royal famliy there only 3 members of the Royal famliy Zelda , Angelina (Misty) & Yunicho (Tammy). Zoras most of them live with in the Detroit river . but some do wear Human disguise to hide . Gorons Most of them live under ground just like the Zoras they also were Human disguise. Dekus Scubs & SkullKids mosty live in the woods but some of them were the Human disguise of Miggets or Children. Skullians are the rarest Race but they gotten use to their Motorcity lifestyle same like the Hylian Colony they also hide thir ears with long hair . DuelMonsters is Detroit favortie past time just like hocky,football & baseball plus it free to watch . Demi gods also live here too but they have not revel themselfs the Master Sword of Light (twilight Princess) is also hidden in the City in some how when the TP link die they have to hide the master sword of light in Detroit when they started buliting the Hylian colony near Detroit. its a unknow how they gotten to United States of America. 93-1 DRQ(real life) returned as a Rhythmic Adult Contemporary station. Viacom sold the station to ABC Radio during this time. Initially, the station called itself "93-1 The New DRQ: Detroit's Station For Women." The station was initially jockless, with only an announcer used for on-air bumper promos. The station chiefly played a random mix of programmed dance, disco and pop music from the late 1970s through the early 1990s, with some new music factored in sporadically. More current dance-oriented top 40 music was added to the playlist in the Fall. By late 1996, the station had added a full lineup of personalities, including Marc Mitchell, Sharon Santoni and Trixie DeLuxxe in mornings, Jay Towers, Lisa Lisa Orlando, Mark "JoJo" Allen and Michael Allen. By January 1997, a lite mix of pop-friendly R&B and hip-hop music was also adopted to further cement the station's mainstream hook. With this being the first time a top 40/dance music station had been on Detroit radio since the reformatting of WHYT two years earlier, WDRQ immediately attracted a large listening audience upon its re-launch. Subsequently, the station quickly abandoned the 'for women only' angle. The station began calling itself "Detroit's Dance Music Station" (later "Today's Best Music," then "Today's Hit Music," and finally "Detroit's #1 Hit Music Station.") By 1999, the station had evolved into more of a mainstream top 40 station and was eating away at its adult-leaning top 40 competitor Q95-5. The lineup became Jay Towers in the morning, Su-Anna and Dave Fuller midday, Lisa Lisa in the afternoon, Tic Tak (Mark Allen) at night and Eric Chase on overnights. By the final quarter of 2001, both WDRQ and WKQI were leaning very heavily toward Rhythmic CHR. For a time, WDRQ consistently defeated WKQI in the ratings, but after Clear Channel re-launched WKQI as "Channel 9-5-5" in February 2002, WKQI pulled ahead of WDRQ, garnering both larger ratings and revenue. DRQ (LLY) even know DRQ ended in 2002 in reallife dose not mean it can end in the comic this might be the Radio staion that detroit listsen too in LLY so channel 955 never exites or started Belle Isle (in realife) Belle Isle, which became a state park named Belle Isle Park, on February 10, 2014, is a 982-acre (1.534 sq mi) island park in the Detroit River, between the United States mainland and Canada, managed by the State of Michigan as a state park.[1] It is connected to mainland Detroit by the MacArthur Bridge. It is the largest city-owned island park in the United States, however, the park is currently leased to the State of Michigan.[3] Belle Isle is the third largest island in the Detroit River after Grosse Ile and Fighting Island. The island is home to the Belle Isle Aquarium, the Belle Isle Conservatory, the Belle Isle Nature Zoo, the Detroit Yacht Club on an adjacent island, the James Scott Memorial Fountain, the Dossin Great Lakes Museum, a Coast Guard station, a municipal golf course and numerous monuments. It also previously housed a Nature Center where visitors were able to traverse wooded trails and view wildlife natural habitats, a former Belle Isle Zoo, riding stables and the Detroit Boat Club. The island includes a half-mile (800 m) swimming beach. Belle Isle (LLY) (theroy) (please not this would not happen in realife ) this will be my "what if?" Theroies how the Belle Isle might been bought by someone else before the state *what if there was a hotel on the river island ? this will mean that who ever was the old owner might of been the owner of a hotel comapy that made a branch in MI but may have shut the hotel down due to taxes *what if the Belle Isle might gotten by Kaiba crop than he might sold it to Zelda? this mean Seto knew Zelda as his step Sister and he made sold it to her as half the price but she be able to keep the memoraial fountain , museum, trun the former Zoo in to a garden, the clubs ,beach, fishing spots and the coast guard station open along with the golf course open and she will add a minimall near the Hotel with every day low prices and she rename the hotel . so that the end of my comic theroes . Category:Locations